The Day Daddy Found Me
by SexualTendecies
Summary: Sarah is just finishing up High school when she happens to come across someone that sees her for who she really is. How will she react? What will happen? Oh how the tides do change.How will this affect her life in college? A story that starts out slow to allow the plot to thicken. WARNING : This story has Dom/Sub Themes, DD/LG DDLG themes and I am still working on it.
1. Chapter 1 - Who Has Power?

Chapter 1 : Who has Power?

' _In the moment that you feel you've lost control, you've lost your power, that's the moment that will define you_ '.

Sarah sat staring blankly at her notebook, another day of school, another day of breathing in and breathing out. Looking at a teacher and classmates that seemed happy and pretended to be happy in return. Life isn't always what we think it is. Sometimes other things are taking place within us and when we reach them, we can never truly be restored to our original form. Sometimes the word will corrupt us, but we are not computers, the data that has been saved can never be deleted or erased, we simply are what we are. This is sometimes the most frightening truth of all.

Taking in a sharp breath Sarah coughed slightly. Her eyes slamming shut for just the millisecond that the cough took. Slowly opening them back up as the haze of friends and the sounds of the world around her came back into focus.

"You alright girl! You sound sick you should go to the nurse's office and go home for the day." Millies soft gentle smile brought Sarah back into the world.

"Go home...for one cough…?"

"Sure, why not, any reason to get outta here right?"

Sarah let out an awkward laugh before excusing herself from the small group of friends she hung with in the school hallway. At age eighteen she thought she might be better than to go off to the nurses office the last week of school, but she had been known to do worse she supposed. ' _Last week of school...already...life seems to be going by faster lately…'_ , her wandering thoughts leaving her standing in front of the nurses office door."I don't know…", mumbling to herself while she inched another small step forward as the door opened right in her face smacking her hard enough for a loud bang to echo down the now empty hallways. "Fuck.". And then there was silence, darkness, peace.

' _There's almost something ironic about being knocked unconscious by the nurses office door. The last week of school when you went there under the guise of being sick after only having coughed once.'_

Sarah struggled for a moment before finally getting her eyes to open, it didn't feel like she was on the hard surface of the plastic tiles of the school floor. It felt soft, ' _where am I'._ One of her hands subconsciously racing toward her face to grip on the the ripping pain that had taken place as she felt something blocking her way.

"That's not such a good Idea….", A deep male voice ringing in her ears as she let out a little whimper of helplessness, his hand gently, but forcefully stopping her from making any sudden movement.

"I wasn't..I mean..", her voice a little horse as she swallowed a bit.

"Haha...yeah you were trying but I can't let you mess with your cut right now okay my assistant is going to get some bandages for ya alright."

"You don't sound like miss algernong the nurse…",

"That's because she left about a month ago I'm the new school nurse…just call me Liam",

Sarah let out a soft breath...good , at least she wasn't in the hand thoughtlessly resisting Liams firm grip as another shot of pain flooded through her, wincing more as she tried to sit up.

"I know it's hard Sarah but I need you to not try and touch your injury alright..",His voice was stern and focused, not aggravated but strong in the same frowned a bit helplessly in response as he released her arm slowly pressing it down to rest on her stomach, her deep blue eyes finally able to open. Her long dark brown hair scattered across the nurse room pillow as her eyes started to water a little, crying just the tiniest bit from the shock of it all.

Finally getting a little focus in her sight Liam gave her a smile but within that smile was a look of concern as he tended to the cut on her forehead, one of his hands holding an ice pack on it and the other hand on guard for any sudden movements she might try to make. His dark blue eyes contrasting his smooth hair that was gelled up matching his chiseled jaw and clearly muscular features. "There you go, now you can see me….can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?"

Sarah's cheeks flushed pink as she winced, so , so embarrassing, why god, why did she have to meet such a hot guy in such an awkward way! Both hands went to cover her face of embarrassment but he blocked her once more. He smiled a little "ah ah ah...can't have you doing that…".

"Two….you're holding two fingers up...or you were..", the regret in her voice obvious as she tried to think of the best way out of this situation without more embarrassment."Can… I mean I'm totally fine, I can go now right?", Adjusting herself to sit up his hand gently grazed her hair for a moment.

"I need you to relax okay...I need to make sure you don't have a concussion and then you'll be free to go alright."

Sarah frowned slightly and relaxed a little though her cheeks burned like the fires of a thousand suns with embarrassment. Letting him take over a little she gave him a defeated sigh, "alright..", couldn't get much more embarrassing than this...right?


	2. Chapter 2: The kinky truth

Chapter 2: The kinky truth.

After all the tests had been taken and questions had been asked Sarah fortunately was found to not have a concussion. _Hallelujah_ , she was of course expected to report back to the nurse's office for the next two days before school to put some new medication and wrapping on her injury as well as report how she was feeling.

"Have you met that new nurse Sarah isn't he so hot, by the way how's your head, I heard John Gregory opened the door so fast he knocked you out!"

"Wow slow down there Tanya, I'm still feeling John Gregory's gift…", Sarah remarked sarcastically as she cupped her head, which hurt much more today as they walked to class. The last thing she wanted to do was go to the nurse's office before class, so she didn't, didn't see the urgency in the nurse overly demanding requirements either. "He's nice but...kinda strong...and a little intimidating, he asked me all these awkward questions I wouldn't even wanna tell a girl but it's that same stuff the old nurse asked I guess...he's alright though, pretty cute I guess..", her shoulders shrugging as she walked into class, hopefully the guy wouldn't notice or mind that she didn't show up the the appointment he had set up for her to come in and get checked out before class. First period ended and then she headed off to the second, math, awful horrible math. About halfway through class ,down the hallway footsteps could be heard. Sarahs eyes remained focused on her book at hand as the door creaked opened , doodling a little on the pages as she heard his deep voice,"I need to pull Sarah out for the rest of the period", the teacher nodded, both of them looking over at her as she looked up at Liam, horrified, _seriously?! He's pulling me out of class for this, such bullshit_. Letting out a little growl under her breath she grabbed her book bag and headed off to follow him to the nurse's office, so much more embarrassing than just walking in. Something about him made he heart ache a little, she couldn't quite pin point it , but he seemed familiar and of course, _incredibly_ hot.

Finally they made it to the office as he shut the door behind her, she sat down on the metal table and he sat down in his chair, "I know the last thing you want is to be prodded and messed with in a place that really hurts but It's important that I follow up with you on this okay.."

Sarah's teeth clenched and her cheeks blushed brighter pink as he scooted in closer to her, his hands slowly and gently working to pull away the bandages at the injury to her forehead, her hands balling into little fists of frustration and embarrassment as she alluded his obvious and intentional eye contact.

"So..since you're not in the talking mood because you clearly avoided coming here this morning, have you had any other symptoms , headaches, trouble slee-"

"No." Her words coming out and cutting his question off.

"Hmmm…" , his tone soft as he examined her, "And if you did would you tell me?"

"No",cutting him off again,"...I mean-I mean uh.",A frog in her throat, she was frozen and awkward all in the same instance and it sucked.

"You mean..?...you don't like medical professionals do you? Ya know…. Im twenty-three , Not a thousand? And I'm not an idiot either…",His voice turned into a mumble as he finished bandaging her up again before she jerked back, both hands gripping her head as another painful wave of a headache came had kept her up a lot of the night and the last thing she wanted was for one to happen right now, so of course, it did. Her eyes squeezed closed tight as she tried making it go away while attempting to make it seem like she was just blinking unusually hard.

"Hey..whoa there…", Sarah lost her balance falling forward into Liams lap while her head pulsed with pain now cradled in his lap weakly a few tears starting to fall down her cheeks, his fingertips reaching down to wipe away the tears and relax her body a bit."Can you tell me about your headaches Sarah…? It's okay I won't bite...but I need you to talk to me about what's going on okay?"

In response Sarah shook her head no, she didn't want to tell him or talk to him, it was embarrassing enough already, and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right after all. "Can I go?"

"Sorry... but can't have you leaving in pain unless you're headed to the hospital...I need you to talk to me...you don't need to hide from me okay..?", swallowing hard now curled up in his lap like a kitten a few more tears came, her internal battle telling her not to trust him or talk to him."I just...I…." her words stumbling over each other like disoriented school children trying to stand in a straight line but failing miserably.

"Okay here's what I'll do...you seem stressed and tense, why don't you come down here after class, during school write down how you feel and how your headaches are and we will talk...but I can only let you go on one condition…"

"What's that?"

"You need to promise me you'll come down here after your last class of the day okay? I know it's hard but I need to know what's going on so I can help you…".

Swallowing hard she sat up in has lap, looking into his eyes truly for the first time as she took in in a soft breath. "Okay...I can do that…"a slight nod of submission in her tone.

"Okay good, if you don't come I'll be pulling you out of first period tomorrow and we will need to have a serious talk okay?"

She groaned a bit thinking she might be able to get away with not showing up somehow but he was clearly not budging, "...fine…." a little mumble came out which caused Liam to laugh at the cuteness of how stubborn she was , her personality pulling him in a little as he considered what an adorable little girl she would make for his search. From the first moment he had seen her he was incredibly attracted to her and her cute ways. Though if he was really going to have her as his precious little girl he would eventually need to break her of the stubbornness. As she left the room he felt the warmth she had brought with her go as well, he had always really been a romantic at heart but, he would have to really work with her to make her his.


	3. Chapter 3 :The introduction

Chapter three :The introduction.

Liams eyes flickered to the clock, nearly three thirty, school would be out momentarily and then he would know what kind of little girl he was in for , if she came, he knew it would be easier to train her out of her stubborn ways, but if she didn't a little more discipline might need to be implemented because of the stubbornness. Of course she was oblivious to him but he wanted her, It only took that second meeting to have her all curled up in his lap crying to now he wanted her, but he wanted all of her, naked in his lap, trusting in him soft sensitive skin would be perfect for spanking, whipping , training, he wanted her in her own 'little' room her own bed with stuffed toys and her temperament was walked into the nurse's office doors twenty minutes after school had ended, she was stubborn for sure but not unreasonably, she had clearly spent some time debating if she should come talk to him and he liked that, it showed a fire that he could tame and shape into whatever he wanted. "Oh you came, I'm so glad, have you written everything down Sarah?". He could see the hesitancy in her eyes, her soft neck gently turning slightly to glance at the door behind her, wondering if she should have come at all."Is that crumpled piece of paper in your hand the letter?"

"It's nothing..",her voice nonchalant but clearly hiding something as she tossed the paper in the at his bottom lip a little he walked right next to her, their bodies almost completely touching before leaning down and pulling the paper from the trash,"No no please..!,"

"it's okay Sarah, you can trust me..", his fingertips gently flickered under her chin to calm her down a bit. "Let's see here..", as his eyes glazed across a paper a small smile began to form, her embarrassment and pink cheeks were adorable and he couldn't wait to train her and spank her for being so naughty as trying to hide something like this paper from him.

' _Liam, I know you told me to write this down so...I guess I will, anyways Uhm, I'll just be honest maybe like you said to, I have headache now like five big ones a day and they hurt and I wanna cry and... my neck and shoulders hurt, maybe from being hit on the head so hard i'm not sure, and oh yeah,_ _and ever since I met you I have trouble thinking about anyone else._ _.'_

Last line too small and partially scribbled out, perfect. Liam eyes flashed with joy as Sarah noticed on his face, she obviously didn't scribble out the last line enough and he could tell she was he was also pleased that they were somewhat on the same page.

"Oh my God...oh god I have to go I need to go..", Sarah's rushed look made him smile even more, cheeks painfully pink and body language horrified that he read through the scratched out mess of the last line of her letter that he was never meant to read. She quick stepped towards the door before she felt his arm around waist pulling her away from the door and the other hand pushed it was a brief moment where they both exhaled at the same time and it was as if they were one single person in sync, he could feel her fear and she could feel his calm patience.

"Hey... it's okay Sarah don't be afraid of me…don't be afraid of yourself either...",His whisper soft as to not alarm her timidity ,she reminded him of a scared bunny, a bunny that he wanted to have really really badly.


End file.
